


The Inspiration

by HobbitKumori



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKumori/pseuds/HobbitKumori
Summary: Just some inspiration a friend of mine gave me for a piece it's not really D&D related but it's a roleplay





	1. Chapter 1

The air was knocked out of her lungs as the conversation came to an end for the night as she realized just how far she was falling after months of on and off flirting but one conversation. She knows some about him not much of it truly important but after being out of the dating game for so long with only her nesting partner as company, he was like a ton of bricks. She forced herself to breathe and hoped he’d message her in the morning even though she knew that by the time she fell asleep he’d probably be waking up and she wouldn’t get to see his message or his face until the afternoon. Knowing he had done some snooping into her photos she did a little bit of snooping into his and found one that made her absolutely drool and it’s not one of the ones that he’s teasing or being nude in, not even the one in his Air Force uniform but the one where he’s in a simple black button-down with a black and red striped tie. She’s always been a sucker for older men but even better when they know how to dress well even if it's simple.  
Laying down to attempt to sleep she kept replaying their conversation over and over in her head and the things she knew they’re both Scorpios but she never fully held much stock in zodiac pairings though Scorpio pairings were supposed to be explosive together sexually and she felt that they both had the sexual spark down through their heavy sexual flirting in private messages. She wondered if he was even looking for a partner, he mentioned he had no one there with him but she didn’t mention her nesting partner and he didn’t mention if he had any partners. Who knows what the future has in store for them? She knows that he was in the Air Force during the years she was in middle school and some of her high school years and while she doesn’t know his age she does know he had to separate at 15 years and that he’s still in the reserves so that could be an 8 year difference or more which doesn’t bother her all that much it could bother him. She rolled over and closed her eyes with her back to her nesting partner.  
The dreams came shortly after she fell into a deep sleep. She was on her knees in front of him while he stood fresh from a shower her eyes glazed over as soft music that she didn’t have to strain to hear the words of played her hands tied in ribbon behind her back not too tight but enough that if she wanted out he would have to untie her. “Well begin,” he said in that soft velvet sounding voice of his, his breath hitching as she took that first kitten lick at the base of his cock, she brought her eyes up to his locking them as he looked at her with his intense gaze. She licked him slowly like a popsicle that she was trying to savor the flavor of. Taking a deep breath she smelled his body wash, an outdoors scent that she couldn’t necessarily place and the scent of his musk all man it was heady and oh so very heady it was that she pressed her face into the junction where the base met the pelvis and just breathed deeply for a moment. Pulling back, she simply said, “I like the way you smell” with a slight reddening of her cheeks at admitting that. She went back to her task licking him more and more until there was precum coming out of the slit she greedily lapped it up as she did she felt one of his hands gather into her hair until he had a good handful and roughly pulled back not enough to hurt her neck from going backward so suddenly but enough to have her look up at him completely. She opened her mouth and as he allowed her head to come back to resting position straight up, he put his cock in the available hole and took his pleasure. It had her thighs quivering in need, knowing that she was being put to good use it caused her to hum softly in tune with the music allowing the vibrations to go along his cock until he spilled his seed in her choking her slightly as he came she still wasn’t used to being able to deep throat anyone much less a cock like his. Shortly after he came, she woke up to see it was early morning the sun hadn’t fully risen and yet she was so wired. Her nesting partner was already off to work so she had to take care of herself reaching down and slipping her hand under her yoga pants with only a few strokes of her clit and not even a full thrust of her fingers she came all over her hand luckily she hasn’t been feeling all that well lately so there was toilet paper nearby for her to clean up with before she took a shower.


	2. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short I didn't have too much inspiration for this one the words didn't want to come all that much but there will be a 3rd chapter not sure how much more after that though.

It's only been 10 days since they started talking and he’s like a drug that she can’t get enough of. They’ve shared so much sexually and written out their desires and discussed possibilities for seeing each other. Sexually they’re completely compatible he hits all of her kinks at least the ones she has as a sub and normal person. He doesn’t strike a cord in her to make her want to dom this man but oh-oh does he make her want to sub for him to listen to his every command in that soft voice that sounds like he’s caressing every word. She vented to him about her relationship with her nesting partner and how unfulfilled she was and all he did was listen without interrupting her. He didn’t give her pity or sound like he was uninterested and when she apologized for unloading her crap on him because she felt like that wasn’t apart of what they had going on for them he encouraged her to vent to him. He makes her smile in a way that she hasn’t for months. He makes her want to not drop into the pit of darkness and is her refuge, her sanctuary. He’s someone that barely knows the depth of her problems and her life and it seems like he doesn’t care anyway. It’s completely refreshing to have someone so wholesome in her life that feels like he wants to be the rock that she’s desperately floundering for. She may be projecting since he’s not looking for another relationship but she’ll take what she can get. She doesn’t want to lose these feelings.


	3. Her Feelings

She wants more. More than what he's willing to give. She has feelings for him and while he's not looking she still is and she'll take being a play partner to him if that's what she can get but oh. Oh does she want to pack up and move up to him so that when he gets new cookware in she can happy dance with him and be as enamored with it as he is. She wants to be able to wake him up Saturday mornings when he doesn't have to work by giving him a sloppy blowjob to the point where he gets so worked up that he turns her over and just pounds into her wet cunt and leaves bruises on her hips. She wants to be able to say he's hers and have a meta and be in a proper poly relationship that's healthy and not something so toxic she feels like she can't breathe under the amount of stress it causes her. She wants to be able to say yeah I came here with my partner. She wants the things she can't have and this is her outlet because he is an amazing person and her? She's just a flop; someone who has anxiety about driving, someone who hates the idea of getting a job, someone who wants to be taken care of to the point that she never has to worry about anything. Some of the relationships she's had have been completely toxic and she smiles more when talking to him and she laughs softly at his quirks. He's older and that doesn't bother her, he makes her want everything and she knows that he'll never feel the same way about someone like her who can't drive, who can't get a job and who has a partner that is so averse to the life she feels most comfortable in that they feel threatened every time she mentions that she's talking to a guy or that she's friends with someone.

He's someone that has an amazing body and she has a huge stomach is completely overweight her thighs aren't thick they're just fat. In written sexuality, they're completely compatible but in everything else, she feels so inferior to him. She wants him to control her to be what she needs but she won't get what she wants.


End file.
